A solid-state image pickup device, such as a COMS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, is manufacturable by a process similar to that of a CMOS integrated circuit. Such a solid-state image pickup device includes a pixel array section in which a plurality of pixels are arranged two-dimensionally. Also, such a solid-state image pickup device allows, using a miniaturization technology accompanying the above-described process, easy formation of an active structure that has an amplifying function for each pixel. Also, such a solid-state image pickup device has an advantage that a peripheral circuit section including circuits such as a drive circuit that drives the pixel array section, and a signal process circuit that processes an output signal from each pixel is integrated on the same chip (substrate) on which the pixel array section is formed. Therefore, the CMOS image sensor has been gaining increasing attention, and many studies and development on the CMOS image sensor have been made.
In recent years, for such a CMOS image sensor, there has been proposed a solid-state image pickup device in which three photodiodes that perform photoelectric conversion on light having respective wavelengths of R, G, and B are laminated in a vertical direction in one pixel (for example, PTL 1). Also, there has been proposed a structure in which two photodiodes are laminated in one pixel (for example, PTL 2). In these solid-state image pickup devices, a plurality of photodiodes are laminated in a semiconductor substrate, and therefore, for example, reading signal electric charges from part of the photodiodes is performed with the use of a so-called vertical transistor. Further, there has been proposed a technique in which the photodiodes are laminated next to (on side-face side of) the vertical transistor and electric charge transfer is performed from a side face of the vertical transistor to form a so-called over flow path at a bottom portion of the vertical transistor (for example, PTL 3).